Template talk:Song Derivative
text and background color the same It seems that a lot of the time the text color matches the background (black on black)... Maybe there could be a warning for the editor using }| }|' ' Category:Song Deriative with non-recommended colors}} appended at the bottom, or something? Just a suggestion Umbreon126║☎ 02:02, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Can you give a page as an example? ---[[User:BLUEBIRD|'ﾌﾞﾙｰﾊﾞｰﾄﾞ��']] ([[User talk:BLUEBIRD|'ʞlɐʇ']]) 12:55, May 15, 2013 (UTC) I think the user means clashing colors such as the Text being yellow and the Header also being yellow. So far this isn't a major issue and can be fixed by anyone willing to change the text. Anyway, I was planning on doing away this template on lyric pages by having it be on Vocaloid pages instead. Basically I want it to function similar to the "Featured song" template, which is more condense and has similar parameters to the "Infobox Song" template.-- Bunai82 (talk) 15:29, May 15, 2013 (UTC) You mean the Song Derivative template has the same parameters as the Song box template? "Anyway, I was planning on doing away this this template on lyric pages by having it be on Vocaloid pages instead." lyric pages = song pages? ---[[User:BLUEBIRD|'ﾌﾞﾙｰﾊﾞｰﾄﾞ��']] ([[User talk:BLUEBIRD|'ʞlɐʇ']]) 18:41, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Yes, 'Lyric / Song' pages same difference. The Song derivative template is an old template (by wikis standards) and has become awkward compared to other song related templates that are more practical. The positives of this template is the ability to display thumbnails, but everything else needs a face lift. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:37, May 15, 2013 (UTC) I cannot think of a page example right now with clashing colors (often black, for some reason) (I saw one yesterday, but I cannot remember what it is). But maybe it would be helpful to at least mark them all, so they can be easily fixed. -- Umbreon126║☎ 02:08, May 16, 2013 (UTC) @Bunai By "face lift" you mean visually? Because the parameters (taken from the template documentation) Are like on the other templates, as far as I see? what is this with the double t in "tittle"?? Aside from that, I thought about making the thumbnails default that "|thumb = " donesn't need to be put, and if there's e.g. no YT link, it will switch to an NND thumbnail automatically @Umbreon I wouldn't think of this as needed. Everyone who will see this mistake, can change it of his/her own anyways, and as noted by Bunai, this is not a major problem.---[[User:BLUEBIRD|'ﾌﾞﾙｰﾊﾞｰﾄﾞ��']] ([[User talk:BLUEBIRD|'ʞlɐʇ']]) 11:50, May 16, 2013 (UTC) I mean face lift as in shrinking things down and making it match the Infobox song template. While a lot of people don't use Monobook, I do so the Song Derivative template header stretches to fit the page's content space, even on Oasis skin it looks bad because there is so much space left to fill. The only reason it stretches like this is due to the description parameter. However, the description parameter is hardly every used in most cases. I can leave the option available though. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:23, May 18, 2013 (UTC) That and the thumbnail thing is messed up. The addition of NND was suppose to make those display due to the dummy link. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:29, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Alright, got everything completed, here is Template:Infobox song2 for song pages. I used the Notable template as a base and combined it with the Song Derivative's thumbnail and header options. -- Bunai82 (talk) 07:07, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :NOTICE I am still working on the template, I am trying to get the header to have customized colors as well as keyword triggers. I asked on Community central, perhaps someone there can see a coding error that I am not picking up. -- Bunai82 (talk) 10:27, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Customized colors in the header... this? }}} If it's that you're supposed to set }, it's }| }|(((default value if not set, something like black)))}}, so that if color is set a value, then the value given is used, otherwise it's blank/unset. Or }}} (without the pipe after color) to just plain have it there (because infobox song2/header is a #switch). (if I understand correctly) -- Umbreon126(☎)( ) 21:27, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, but I think the parameter needs to be there. I am not sure yet. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:04, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Woo! Got it to work. Took your suggestion and the one from Central. -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:45, May 19, 2013 (UTC) I think it does still need some work on the design... it looks choppy? On another note. Would we want to make the thumbnails switch automatically? as in if there's no youtube it will automatically switch to nico and so on. ---[[User:BLUEBIRD|'ﾌﾞﾙｰﾊﾞｰﾄﾞ��']] ([[User talk:BLUEBIRD|'ʞlɐʇ']]) 22:29, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Adept-eX (5 days ago) said that they wanted to see if they could get the header to go above the thumbnail. I attempted this and failed. I will try again if I can get the right set up. And since the parameters will remain the same there is no issue in messing with the presentation of the template. There are uplaods were neither Nico or YouTube is present, so then you would have to just manually put the keyword for the thumbnail. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:00, May 26, 2013 (UTC) It's not difficult to put the header above the thumbnail though. But I don't get what you mean by "issue in messing with the presentation of the template". Well when there are no nico or youtube then it will e.g. check if there's a crecrew, and if there's no crecrew it will check if there's a bilibili how it is called and so on. don't quite know whick links are commonly put there.---[[User:BLUEBIRD|'ﾌﾞﾙｰﾊﾞｰﾄﾞ��']] ([[User talk:BLUEBIRD|'ʞlɐʇ']]) 00:14, May 26, 2013 (UTC) I mean the parameters can remain as is, so messing with the templates appearance won't effect it. Attempting to keep the smaller header and compact appearance of the template is what made it difficult. It resulted in the text being spaced too much. You can see the history of my edit since the coding is sill there. I am a learning of template and table building. But even if there was a "if it exist" option, YouTube often takes the place of Bili and Cre uploads. Since I can't figures out how their thumbnail linking works yet. lol. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:04, May 26, 2013 (UTC) I actually liked the old template design because of the round borders ;w; What do you think about this in rough? |vcolor = rinlen}} About the bili and crecrew uploads, as long as we don't know their thumbnails, we can put an icon there like just for the other sites. ---[[User:BLUEBIRD|'ﾌﾞﾙｰﾊﾞｰﾄﾞ��']] ([[User talk:BLUEBIRD|'ʞlɐʇ']]) 13:11, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Nice job, it will satisfy Adept-eX. What I am not fond of is now its back to being slightly wide like Song Derivative, even with the second template compacting it. And I don't care much for fancy rounded corners because they don't always appear that way for certain browsers, but if you're happy with then then it can be kept. And as I stated for a scenario, if a Youtuber reprinted the video or if a Bili/Cre producer uploaded their song themselves, then you would still need to manually switch the thumbnail. By default it should show the proper thumbnail, but if there is no thumbnail and instead a duplicate elsewhere you would need to override it. Now I can understand if the only parameter used was simply the site the upload is featured on but that is not always the case.-- Bunai82 (talk) 16:33, May 26, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean by "slightly wide"? It's half the size now, isn't it? For wikia Skin it looks short, and for monobook skin it's not that wide, either, imo. "if a Youtuber reprinted the video or if a Bili/Cre producer uploaded their song themselves, then you would still need to manually switch the thumbnail" switch to bb/cc or switch to yt? "but if there is no thumbnail" yt and nnd almost always have a thumbnail, don't they? and for bb and cc we didn't figure out yet And what do you mean by "proper thumbnail" actually? The original upload? Plus, it could be made automatically, but with the thumb parameter as an optional thing---[[User:BLUEBIRD|'ﾌﾞﾙｰﾊﾞｰﾄﾞ��']] ([[User talk:BLUEBIRD|'ʞlɐʇ']]) 16:52, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Since this will probably carry on. Just complete the template the way you like. You can talk to Adept-eX for any more suggestions. I just want a smaller template for the pages because this one takes up too much room. On a related note, LaZMMiSY wanted to know if the Sub-derivative template will be in use. I was thinking to reduce it to just a text header with at thumbnail. Thread here. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:51, May 27, 2013 (UTC)